<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>【影日】他在等待白晝的漫漫長夜中完整 by minihershiuh</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27697508">【影日】他在等待白晝的漫漫長夜中完整</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/minihershiuh/pseuds/minihershiuh'>minihershiuh</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>2020影山飛雄誕生祭 [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Haikyuu!!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Bottom Hinata Shouyou, M/M, Top Kageyama Tobio</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 06:54:57</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>9,492</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27697508</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/minihershiuh/pseuds/minihershiuh</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>《他在白晝等待的漫漫長夜中降生》的另一正篇<br/>影山視點的故事<br/>務必先看過《他在白晝等待的漫漫長夜中降生》全篇(共九回)</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>2020影山飛雄誕生祭 [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2025409</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>44</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>【影日】他在等待白晝的漫漫長夜中完整</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>note一樣是後記，怕劇透不要點</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>金田一接到影山的電話是在晚上九點。他先是對來電顯示震撼了三秒，然後接起電話乾等了對面沉默近五秒，接著在催促了但仍無聲無息十秒過後，便認定是不小心按到撥出的意外來電而打算掛斷電話。</p><p>如果他沒聽到話筒傳來的哭聲的話。</p><p>「嗚……」</p><p>「……欸？影山！？」</p><p>「嗚、呃……」</p><p>「不會吧不會吧──等等、你在哭？影山！你現在在哪裡！」</p><p> </p><p>在這之後國見也接到了金田一的電話，半小時後，他來到了金田一的一人居所。他一進門便看到了已喝得酩酊大醉，還佔據了暖桌一角的影山飛雄。</p><p>以克盡職守出名的影山會買醉到這種程度實在非比尋常，好在影山的酒品還不錯？沒有大吵大鬧，也不會嚎啕大哭，就只是安靜地坐著放空而已。</p><p>「他剛剛已經哭過了。」</p><p>「……真的假的。」</p><p>金田一對國見悄聲說道，國見這才注意到影山紅腫的眼角不全然是因為酒精。不沾酒的人把自己喝到醉，自尊心高的人直接在人前落淚，也難怪金田一會給自己打電話了，這確實是緊急事態。</p><p>「……知道原因了嗎？」</p><p>「不曉得，聽到他在電話那邊哭著說今天要來住我這裡我還能怎麼辦，只能先把人接過來啦，然後就一直是這種狀態……」</p><p>金田一來到市內公園時，影山坐著的長椅上滿是喝空的啤酒罐，臉上的淚痕都還沒褪去。光這樣就讓金田一嚇到魂都快飛了，他幫忙把環境收拾了一下，扶著影山回自己家，接著才向國見求救。</p><p>「……但你找我來我也不知道能幹嘛。」</p><p>「至少別丟下我一個啊……！」</p><p>「喔……」</p><p> </p><p>砰！</p><p>兩人還在咬著耳朵說悄悄話，突然一個撞擊聲驚得他倆回頭一看，原來是影山頭一沉直接撞上了暖桌的桌面。</p><p>「等一下，他頭上不是還包著紗布……」</p><p>「……影山啊啊啊！」</p><p>金田一慌張地拉起影山，薄薄的紗布上已滲出了血絲，他著急地指示國見去拿急救箱，一把紗布拆下，便看到那還有著縫線的傷口。沒預料到紗布下是那麼怵目驚心，這令他們倒抽了一口氣。</p><p>小心翼翼地將血清理乾淨並重新包紮，金田一開口詢問：「……影山，這怎麼回事，跟你現在這樣有關係嗎？」</p><p>這一撞酒也醒得差不多了，影山愣愣地看著金田一與國見，點了點頭。他嘴上開開闔闔，應是在斟酌著如何說出口，但斟酌了半天也沒辦法好好組織語言，最後只吐了一句話。</p><p> </p><p>「我們分手了。」</p><p> </p><p>才一句就說到傷心處，影山又癱回桌面上委靡不振。金田一與國見畢竟與影山認識多年，很快地就明白了字面上的意義。</p><p>「分手了？你跟翔陽？」</p><p>「嗯。」</p><p>金田一不可置信，國見則在「他終於受不了你了嗎」以及「別鬧了你們兩個怎麼可能會分」間搖擺，但看著這氣氛所以不管哪句都不打算說。</p><p>「不不不，再怎麼說就算分了也不可能搞出這種傷口吧，你們應該只是大吵了一架，去跟他好好道歉然後──」</p><p>「這傷口是我爸弄的。」</p><p>「……欸。」</p><p> </p><p>跟不上影山的話，金田一陷入了混亂，但國見腦筋轉得快，當下就聯想到了狀況，他明明直到剛才都還一副事不關己的模樣，一聽這話立刻正襟危坐。他推開金田一，坐到影山正前方，這動作也讓金田一受到不小的驚嚇──國見雖然稱得上是影山為數不多的友人，但可不喜歡與影山打照面，這會兒居然主動與他大眼瞪小眼？</p><p>「你們沒做好準備就對爸媽說了？」</p><p>「嗯……家裡收到了，勒索信，我們還在國外，就回國一趟，翔陽爸媽他們接受，但我爸……不行，我爸對翔陽扔盤子，我去擋，縫了幾針。」</p><p>「原因不止這些吧。」</p><p>「……」</p><p> </p><p>影山抬起了頭，他的眼眶又溼了，從剛剛開始就插不上話的金田一乾脆起身去張羅熱毛巾。</p><p>「唔，大概五年前？阿拉伯那邊有個球員被發現有同性戀人。」</p><p>「就被封殺了，這件事在體育界滿有名的，日向很在意嗎？」</p><p>「嗯。」</p><p>知道影山說話不得要領，國見索性順著情報探詢，加快對話的節奏。</p><p>「他一直都放心不下……我也不曉得怎麼說服他，覺得等風氣再更好一點，就沒事了，吧。」</p><p>「但不順利吧。」</p><p>「……」</p><p> </p><p>熱毛巾在此時適時遞上，影山原先只拿來稍微擦了擦臉，但後來又哭了，便把毛巾掩在臉上不肯拿下。</p><p> </p><p>「他不笑了。」</p><p> </p><p>他的眼淚沒停過，聲音被毛巾蓋住而悶悶的。</p><p>「他不笑了。」</p><p>世界賽的轉播，金田一與國見沒一場落下，螢幕上的日向仍笑得很燦爛，也會在得分時與隊友擊掌和擁抱，當然也包含了影山。但他們明白影山口中的笑容，指的是完全不同的事情。</p><p>「我沒、我沒辦法……我、」</p><p> </p><p>我留不住他。</p><p>我把他弄丟了。</p><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>什麼時候喜歡上他的？</p><p>影山無法確定，他對情感向來遲鈍，直到聽到日向脫口而出的告白時他才稍微意識到：對，我應該喜歡這個人。日向對他的評價總是很準確，在感情方面也不例外，他說自己對人類毫無興趣──所以日向是，第一個。他從不曉得自己原來也可以從人類身上感受到慾望。不是性，而是更加單純的，相處、牽手、擁抱。這是他從未有的體驗，在這之前他只願意與家人這樣相處。</p><p>但說日向是家人，又不只這樣。</p><p>待在他身邊就感覺暖烘烘的，跟他說話心裡就暖洋洋的，和他牽手抱抱腦袋就暖呼呼的。日向就像冬天的被爐及暖陽，自己是在天寒地凍的冬日出生的，所以渴望著溫暖嗎？那天同時是黑夜最長的一天，所以期待著天明嗎？</p><p> </p><p>他們的初吻說浪漫確實也挺浪漫。至於初夜倒是驚嚇更多一點。</p><p>在公園裡，淅瀝瀝的雨聲沒間斷過，他煩躁著雨何時才能停，目光悄悄地在日向身上停留。他們躲得很急，但還是淋到了一點雨，日向的襯衫下透著他細緻的皮膚，髮間上殘留著水珠，啊，滴下來了。</p><p>──說起來這傢伙從幾個星期前就一直向我討吻。影山心不在焉，他沒有不願意，都交往近半年了確實也該有所表示，但他對這些實在提不上興趣。</p><p>國中時班上早熟一些的人已偷偷嘗試過，有人硬塞了書與影片給他，但他看完後沒什麼想法，也體會不到人們嘴裡說的血脈賁張是什麼感覺，他還被同儕戲謔是因為還沒長大所以不懂性的美好。</p><p>與日向交往後，他猜想自己當年對書與影片提不起興致應該與性向有關，所以他便去找了男性與男性間的──但看完後，他還是沒感覺有什麼不同。他自此便明白，自己不存在性向？以他的程度也只能理解到這裡了。但不要緊，他還有愛人的能力。</p><p>他對人的慾望才正在慢慢萌芽。</p><p>他也相信日向會等他。</p><p>──沒想到日向居然不想等，影山根本來不及反應就被強吻了。嘴唇很軟，日向的手還在顫抖，細碎的呼吸噴灑在臉上。日向對自己偷襲成功相當得意，隨後羞愧地全身發軟，癱在他身上。</p><p>影山將手攬過了日向的腰。</p><p>日向讓他對人的慾望在萌芽茁壯。</p><p>從牽手，到擁抱，之後親吻──以及最後一步。當日向的手在他上游移時，當他從最脆弱敏感的肌膚汲取日向深處的熱度時，他終於體會到多年前同儕所說的美好。但美好的不是性本身，而是對象。影山敢保證，能讓他願意坦誠相見的人，這輩子不會再遇到第二個了。</p><p> </p><p>「日向果然是向日葵吧！」</p><p>高三時同班在討論著誰像什麼花，幾乎全體一致認同日向是向日葵，陽光、燦爛、黃澄澄一片，活力百倍的樣子確實很適合日向。但之所以說是「幾乎」，是因為影山對此不以為然──他在心裡駁斥，只是並未說出口。</p><p>他直到訓練結束，和日向一起去牽車時才提起。</p><p>「今天班上說你像向日葵。」</p><p>「向日葵？喔喔，向日葵──這樣一說，我也覺得我很適合呢！陽光燦爛的樣子說的不就是我嘛！」</p><p>「但我不這麼覺得。」</p><p>「……哈？」</p><p>影山陳述事實及刻意找碴之間的差別，日向偶爾還是分不出來，但他倒是學會了這時要先按兵不動，等影山都說完後再決定要不要對他發火。</p><p> </p><p>「要說誰像向日葵，我覺得是我。」</p><p>──不，就你這陰沉悶騷的樣子不管怎麼看都不像吧。日向忍耐住了，沒把這句話說出來。</p><p>「因為向日葵是隨著陽光移動的。」</p><p>「欸。」</p><p> </p><p>日向腦袋不算靈光，但對象是影山時倒是理解得很快，他幾乎當下就明白影山正在說什麼令人害臊的話，而且還沒結束，破壞力更強的肯定在後頭，但他已來不及摀住對方的嘴。</p><p>「你本身就是太陽，怎麼會是向日葵，看著太陽的才是向日葵──日向呆子！你搶跑！」</p><p>「笨蛋！影山大笨蛋！」</p><p>日向總是想不明白，影山對親密接觸的耐受力簡直低到異常，怎麼就能把更加羞恥的情話不自覺地、滔滔不絕地說出口。影山同樣也不明白，日向分明在親吻與肌膚相親時大膽又主動，怎麼會老是因為幾句話就惱羞成怒。</p><p> </p><p>「這是互補！互補喔！」谷地曾下過如此評價。</p><p>「破鍋配爛蓋啊。」月島不太客氣。</p><p>「至少說是一個蘿蔔一個坑啦！」山口倒是較留餘地。</p><p>總之他們的意思都是在表達──兩人非常適合彼此，對吧？</p><p> </p><p>「生日快樂！」</p><p>「……我生日還沒到，你不會是忘記現在才十一月了吧呆子。」</p><p>日向回國的那一年，他們早約好了比完賽後要一起出門。兩隊的聚會進行到一半時，他們就雙雙早退離開了會場，度過只屬於他們兩人的時間。睽違兩年多的再會讓他們都相當期待。</p><p>但日向的問候實在太不著邊際，這讓影山備感困惑。</p><p>「別叫我呆子，笨蛋！我當然知道！但誰曉得那時候是不是有空，趁現在就送一送嘛。」</p><p>他邊說著邊從行李袋中抽出一包紙袋塞給影山，影山從外表難以判斷裡面包的是什麼，可以的話他是想回到訂好的房間再拆禮物的，但日向的眼神告訴他「我希望你現在就打開它！」</p><p>日向的眼神總是令他難以招架，影山只得順從地將包裝拆開，並從裡頭拿出了兩條長長的圍巾。</p><p>冬天送圍巾，安全但了無新意的禮物。但這是日向送的，所以他喜歡……等等。</p><p>兩條？</p><p>「你把你的圍巾拿下來！快點！」</p><p>「呆子你別硬扯！我自己會拿！」</p><p>原來是要搞這名堂啊，影山拿下繞在自己脖子上的圍巾，日向將它一把搶過，還順手抽走了禮物中的其中一條。他又拍拍影山的肩膀，雙眼都放著光，著急什麼呢，明明時間還多的是啊。影山雖然感到無奈，但想想，反正也不是第一次順他的意了，還是老實地將身子低下。</p><p>「嘿嘿。」</p><p>日向將暗橘色的圍巾繫到影山的脖子上，他滿意地看著自己的傑作，日向開心地笑了：「果然顏色還是要深一點比較適合呢，幸好沒選亮的──換你了換你了！」</p><p>他邊說著邊把自己戴著的圍巾取下，還輕輕踢著影山的腳尖催促他快點。影山嘆了口氣，到底誰在給誰過生日啊，一邊埋怨「呆子連個圍巾都不會繫」一邊溫柔地給日向繫上暗藍色的圍巾。</p><p>影山的手在離開時還磨蹭了下日向的耳垂，日向對這「即興演出」顯然相當滿意，踮起腳尖猝不及防親了影山一口，並在影山還未意會過來時就落荒而逃。</p><p>「……呆子！呆子！日向呆子！」</p><p>影山直到日向跑遠了才意識到自己被吃了豆腐，但又不好在大庭廣眾下抗議這種事，話到了嘴邊只剩下一個又一個的呆子。</p><p> </p><p>隔年的生日他一人在義大利度過，但有一個航空包裹準時在十二月二十二日送到了宿舍，管理員拿包裹給他時，他根本不需要看署名就知道是誰寄的。</p><p>裏頭是一雙暗橘色的手套。</p><p>而他知道日向手上一定也有一雙成對的暗藍色手套。</p><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>日向與他都送過彼此不少禮物，生日的，聖誕節的，新年的，突然覺得很適合對方就送的，很多很多，護膝，水瓶，球鞋，球──數也數不完。</p><p> </p><p>他曾經以為這樣的美好會持續一輩子。</p><p> </p><p>直到二零二零年初春，一名移籍的運動員在記者會上作出了沉痛的告白，對世界的怒吼──</p><p>他的日向從那時開始不對勁了。</p><p>影山對人際與觀感向來遲鈍，高中交往以來從不覺得這是一件大事，直到一個血淋淋的例子甩到他臉上，才讓他終於意識到──或許他倆光是相愛就難容於世。</p><p>他倆如今的地位是多少努力才能得到的，於日向更不容易，為了達到這個高度，日向付出了多少心血與年月他都看在眼裡。能夠站在頂點、世界的舞台上該有多艱辛，而這一切都將可能付諸流水──這也無怪乎日向會感到恐懼。</p><p>愛人哪有什麼對錯？他無法諒解，但已能理解。他原本就不喜歡拋頭露面，現在也只是藏得更深一點，跟以往沒有差別。他天真地認為，時間可以慢慢抹滅這層顧慮，世界也會緩緩走向他們所期望的那副模樣。日向不是不愛他才拒絕的，所以他可以等。</p><p>但日向的笑容變了。</p><p> </p><p>日向說的每句話他都有聽進去。</p><p>他曾說過自己不懂得體恤人，自己便努力去學習、去觀察，即使仍不得要領，但也確實一點一滴地在進步，連金田一與國見也說他更圓融了。</p><p>他曾說過自己需要一些其它的娛樂，自己便嘗試著聽音樂、看電影，他跟同僚有了更多話題，聚會時也不再孤苦伶仃一個人坐在一邊。</p><p>但即使學習了再多說話的技巧、觀察了再多與人相處的眉角、聽了再多情歌、看了再多愛情片──他還是難以共鳴，他沒辦法從中學習到那些豐沛的情感，更無法將心中的萬分之一表達給日向。</p><p>他不曉得要說什麼，才能除去日向的心魔。</p><p>他更不曉得要怎麼做，才能讓日向的恐懼消失。</p><p>影山一次次地求婚，並一次次地被拒絕。第三次時日向還說了非常傷人的話──但影山眼裡看到的日向，言語的刀鋒刺入的對象並不僅止於他，還包含了日向自己──日向說的每一句話，都割在他與他自己的心上。</p><p> </p><p>從他喊著自己名字的聲音裡，影山感受到的除了愛之外，還有著痛苦。而帶給他痛苦的不是別人，正是自己。如果日向當初就沒喜歡上他，如果他當時就沒回應日向，是不是這一切都不會發生？</p><p>但不想跟他分開啊。</p><p>實在不想跟他分開啊。</p><p> </p><p>有一天家裡收到了勒索信。</p><p>他們一起回國，日向的妹妹與父母都支持他們，這讓他稍微放寬了心，但自己的父親不只無法接受，還破口大罵，甚至拿起了桌上的盤子──</p><p> </p><p>日向提出分手是預料中的事。</p><p>自己已無法再讓他露出笑容了。</p><p>所以他沒追上去，只說了一句，我知道了。</p><p> </p><p>他痛苦難耐，在附近的超商買了一堆酒。他謹守於身體的管理，所以從未喝過那麼多酒，喝到腦裡一片昏沉時，稍微明白了為何人會想喝悶酒，暈頭轉向的，連為了什麼事而難過都忘了。他醉醺醺的，外頭還冷著，可不能在長椅上過夜，但即使要回家，也不想帶著這樣的狀態回去，家人一定會問他怎麼了，他不會說謊，最後只能坦白從寬，父親有可能會恭喜他分手了──他不能接受，那他還能去哪呢？</p><p>手機通訊錄上的人不多，留在宮城的又更少，他憑著僅存的意志力聯繫了金田一，又在他家裡毫無形象地哭了一場，連國見都難得地沒半句怨言。</p><p> </p><p>影山訝異自己的適應力。</p><p>雖然在分手當天哭到不成人樣，但隔天他就整理好情緒回到日常生活了。日向會提出分手，顧慮到的是兩邊的事，如果他不好好振作，對日向也交代不過去──明明就單方面被難看地甩掉了，卻還要考慮到對方，簡直哭笑不得。</p><p>但他也沒多少能為日向做的事了。</p><p>要是他也灰心喪志，日向會更自責吧。</p><p>隔年的世錦賽他與日向又雙雙被徵召。他原先擔心自己會露出馬腳，但日向像個沒事人一樣與他正常互動，影山也因此沒感受到不自在，很自然地打完了賽程。</p><p>但就是這不過短短幾周的相處，讓他再次確認了自己的心意。</p><p>他原先就對人類不感興趣。</p><p>啟發他慾望的人是日向，告訴他如何去愛人的也是日向，給予他椎心刺骨的痛楚的也還是日向。能做到這件事的這世界上不會有第二個人了。</p><p>幸好手機沒換。</p><p>分手一年後，他又重新開啟了兩人間的聊天室，上頭最後一條訊息還停留在公園的邀約，影山覺得自己的心臟幾乎要跳出胸膛，他的手指顫抖著，哆嗦著敲下了訊息，然後送出。</p><p>他每天傳出訊息，但每條的內容都沒什麼重點，他只是將思念毫無波瀾壯闊地一一表達，說是疊床架屋也不為過。訊息不斷累積，從幾十、到幾百、最後破千。</p><p>有次回國遇到了及川，及川鑒貌辨色的能力太過優秀，高中時兩人的關係就隱約被他察覺，連分手也能窺知一二。他難得對影山付出關心，影山也老實回應，說自己沒事並不是說謊，因為他確實找到了調適的目標，所以沒事。</p><p>他還在宮城的超市裡碰到了日向的母親，並從她口裡得知日向這幾年都沒回過家。他感到很抱歉，日向不回家肯定是怕遇上他，但日向的母親說這不是他的錯，要他別放在心上。</p><p>「……你還喜歡他嗎？」</p><p>「嗯。」</p><p>影山稍稍驚訝於自己居然能聽出日向母親的弦外之音，她問的其實是「你還沒放棄嗎」。</p><p>「是我自己決定的。」</p><p>他這樣回應後，日向的母親點點頭並別過頭去，影山急急忙忙地掏出了手帕。</p><p>有時候會有無聊的八卦雜誌想把他跟代言的合作對象湊做堆，他一再否認，隊友與俱樂部也幫著他，後來這些事總算慢慢減少。擔心風評會不會傳出義大利，日排有黑尾幫他照看著，影山也發了幾次澄清的訊息給日向，即使明白他不會看到。</p><p>但他仍暗暗希望日向在看到流言蜚語時可以相信他從未變心。</p><p>他送出訊息持續了整整兩年，直到手機報廢為止。</p><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>二零二九年的世俱盃由莫斯科主辦，但開幕時影山卻沒在ASAS裡看到日向。選手交流時他詢問了日向的隊友，得知日向十字韌帶受傷，留在巴西開刀治療──他幾乎當下就想搭飛機到巴西去找人，但作為選手的本分，影山仍是毫無失常地打完了整個賽程。</p><p>教練批准了影山一路請到聖誕連假的假單，並暗示他要把握機會，他於是明白了教練的意有所指，隊友們也祝他一路順風。</p><p>影山風塵僕僕地來到巴西，但直到站在病房門口他才開始緊張──他拚著一股氣勢來到了這裡，可其實完全沒做好面對日向的勇氣。他在門外站了很久，久到連護理人員都來關心，他怕日向會不會根本不願意看到他，怕自己會不會一進去就被趕出來，他什麼都怕，影山很清楚他的一生中幾乎不存在猶豫不決與迷茫，而唯有排球與日向不是這麼一回事。</p><p>可一聽到房裡傳出的嗚咽聲，他還是想也不想直接開了門。</p><p>「……」</p><p>「……」</p><p>開門後與日向面面相覷，影山這才後悔自己沒做足準備就開門了。但看著哭喪著臉的日向，讓他只想著衝上去抱住對方。</p><p> </p><p>日向對他求婚了。</p><p>影山知道這短短的幾個字之間有許多糾葛，他也知道日向試圖用婚姻綁住自己，但他不在乎，無論背後有多少不堪的動機──他只要明白日向愛著自己就足夠了。</p><p>兩人又再一次回到鋼索上，隨時都可能摔得粉身碎骨，但這次他無論如何都不會再放手了，他也不會讓日向和他自己再次受傷了。他終於學會長大，明白什麼叫做體諒與責任。</p><p>他從巴西回到義大利時，隊友與教練一見他便問他如何，他說賽季結束就會去買戒指，說著說著邊哭了出來，俱樂部的人與他抱成一片，這讓他哭得更不成形象，影山自己也納悶他什麼時候成了這種愛哭的人了？</p><p>回國後他與日向去申請宣誓證書，日向的父母向他道謝，他才想對他們道謝，能有伴侶的長輩做後盾，還有比這更令人窩心的嗎？雖然自己的父母還未接受，但他會慢慢說服他們的，他不想讓日向有罪惡感。</p><p>也不是沒有開心的事，日向接任了烏野的教練後，他們決定在宮城買一個屬於他們的家。他們一起挑房子，一起選家具，一起把東京的家當都搬了進去。他們在家電區選擇掃地機器人時爭執不休，但之後又意見一致地將它取名為MIKASA。日向笑他寫得歪七扭八的字，他則譏諷日向貼相片牆時對不齊線掛得東倒西歪。</p><p>他們感覺回到了那幾年在東京短暫同居的日子。</p><p>日向的笑容與喊著他名字的聲音仍帶著寂寞，但日向沒離開他，沒打算離開他，影山做好了覺悟，哪怕會耗費一輩子的時間，他也要讓日向重新拾回往日的笑容。</p><p> </p><p>一年後影山即將退役時，他們各自的家又收到了與六年前一模一樣的勒索信。日向家傳給他的相片裡還可以看到信件被撕得破破爛爛，那是日向父親的巨作──前幾年他忍住了，這一次他不想忍，膽敢傷害他兩個兒子的混帳東西就該掃進焚化爐裡。日向父親的態度無疑是強心針，影山便順勢對日向提出了向大眾公開的建議。黑尾事先打探了排協內部的狀況，也牽線到法律界得知了同婚通過指日可待。沒有比這更好的時機了，還能用這兩封信來賺點同情分。</p><p>日向點頭了，成效比他們預期中得更好──除了黑尾與研磨對意見團體提出駁斥外，網路上更有著排山倒海的聲援，不久後國會也傳出了好消息，雖然父母欄上還寫不上自己父母的名字，所以他們並未在第一時間就去登記，但一切確實都在慢慢變好。</p><p>日向也漸漸會笑了。</p><p>但還差一點，還差一點──</p><p> </p><p>接著日向就被一顆球打到記憶障礙了。</p><p> </p><p>「唉……」</p><p>「飛雄，別擔心！翔陽看起來很好！沒事的！」</p><p>「謝謝老師……」</p><p>武田在醫院拚了命安慰整個人癱在椅子上的影山，回到十五歲的日向對他充滿敵意，這讓他挺受傷的，他事隔多年再次反省當年的自己說話有多不得體。日向父母來了後也是一個勁地安慰他，在日向嚴正抗議、激烈拒絕與影山在醫院過夜後，父親更是用力拍了拍影山的肩膀，要他別放在心上。</p><p>但看到日向把戒指拔下來還是很難受，影山說不出話，直接離開病房。他回家整理了一箱的日用品，想了想後又拿了一疊過期的雜誌與錄影，裝到另一個箱子裡。他送東西過來時日向正好去洗澡，錯開了見面的機會，但想想這樣也好，畢竟現在的日向大概也不想見他。</p><p> </p><p>以前是日向攻略自己，這次則是反過來，這體驗挺新鮮的──日向又回到少年時繃繃跳跳的活潑模樣，朝氣蓬勃的樣子是這幾年來少有見過的，影山不禁覺得這樣也不錯，忘掉那些壓垮他的煩惱與憂愁或許是好事。</p><p>但只要一想到這個「日向」不是屬於他的「翔陽」，雖然現在還掛著婚姻的名份，但要是記憶遲遲無法恢復，難保他不會愛上別人──一想到這，影山便一陣毛骨悚然。要說自私自利，他倆都半斤八兩，好不容易又復合，他可不願意輕易放手。</p><p> </p><p>日向的記憶障礙很詭異，回憶起的片段斷斷續續又不連貫，還找不到規則，影山從醫生口中得知心因性的可能。他猜想如果是「翔陽」，最無法面對的應該是二十九歲分手之後的事吧？他的猜測是對的，日向恢復的記憶越來越多，但僅只於二零二五年之前。</p><p>「翔陽」還是沒辦法坦然面對──自己這幾年來的努力仍舊不夠，在日向失憶後要將它重新建構難度似乎又更高了，如果日向真的不願意想起來，那是不是不應該勉強他？</p><p>他還在煩惱，煩惱到一肩擔起日向的工作，還試圖用勞動來讓自己別想太多，結果做過頭讓身體垮了。</p><p> </p><p>「……畢竟我們都結婚了啊……」</p><p>在醫院裡日向對他這麼說道。他當下感到被當頭棒喝，並覺得可恥──因為他總算想起來，日向做任何事都有一份理由在。會被一顆球打到記憶障礙絕不單單是為了逃避。如果真的想逃，那他其實可以更乾脆一點，直接忘記對自己的感情不是更萬無一失嗎？但日向卻沒有這麼做。</p><p>因為日向還是把他放在心上，不肯忘記他，而十五歲的日向也再一次喜歡上他。<b>日向翔陽無論如何都會與影山飛雄相處過後愛上他</b>。影山飛雄正面對著日向翔陽的真心誠意，日向正在藉著這次記憶障礙，試圖引導出什麼結果。</p><p> </p><p>在學長們的協助下，影山請了長假帶日向出國，踏遍他們曾去過的每一個地方。日向的隊友問起他與影山交流仍有些拘謹時，影山替他回答，那是因為還沒恢復到相關的記憶，他們現在的相處更像是朋友。</p><p>這對話其實沒什麼好不讓日向知道的，但日向聽到後肯定會要他翻譯什麼羞死人的內容，他於是自作主張。</p><p>在桑塔那家時日向邀他在同一張床上就寢，他也確實想念日向的體溫了，雖然擔心進展太快對日向會有不好的影響，但日向說不該給友人造成額外的困擾是對的，影山還是乖乖躺到了床上。日向很開心，這讓影山想起了高三兩人第一次肌膚相親時的事，不過再怎樣也不至於在別人家的床上就折騰起來吧。</p><p>但他實在沒料想到日向會在離開巴西的前一晚邀請他。</p><p>這樣不行，這絕對哪裡很奇怪，他們連吻都還沒有過不是嗎，怎麼就直接衝本壘了，日向翔陽都這樣子的嗎。</p><p>「你還記得野豬的傳單嗎？」</p><p>「……」</p><p>這是計畫犯行啊。</p><p> </p><p>有過一次經驗後日向也大膽起來，隨時隨地都有可能從棉被裡摸向影山，他甚至穿著影山的襯衫就從浴室裡衝出來挑逗他。影山真的拿他沒轍，每次都讓日向得逞。與影山不同，日向還少年時就對此特別興致盎然，心有芥蒂後則需要藉著肉體交合來確保安全感，所以他總是不缺這方面的慾望。</p><p>這件事向來是日向主動，而影山大多不會拒絕。雖然在日向失憶後影山又回到了最初打死不肯屈服的模樣，但在日向的步步進逼下也逐漸拾回這幾年的習慣。</p><p>怎麼這下被攻略的又換成自己了？在一次歡愛過後，影山看著在他懷裡睡到口水都流出來的日向，這才後知後覺發現自己又被吞吃入腹了。</p><p> </p><p>回國後日向回到烏野，影山也結束長假回到排球教室。日向在二十九歲前的記憶大多恢復了，但二十四歲被心魔纏繞的模樣並沒有跟著恢復，這是好事。</p><p>日向在慢慢克服障礙，剩下最後一點了。</p><p>影山相信再過不久日向應該就會把最後的事也想起來了，自己必須陪他走完這趟旅程。</p><p> </p><p>然後在一天傍晚接到了他父親充滿歉意的電話。</p><p> </p><p>影山不管怎麼撥打日向的號碼都沒接通，最後甚至直接進入語音信箱。他調閱GPS，看到日向不斷在移動，只是不曉得目的地在哪。但影山對這條路線有股熟悉感，也很快就想了起來──他們在高三畢業前夕計畫了一個小旅行，當時他們一起去看了海。</p><p>知道地點後影山便著手準備，把各種用品一股腦兒地全裝進袋子裡，趕緊驅車前往海岸。他手中抱著熱過的毛毯，跑過堤防，遠遠地就看到一個小小的身影隱沒在陰涼的海灘上。</p><p>影山衝過去把毛毯蓋在已凍僵的日向身上，打橫一抱又衝回車上。褪去溼冷的衣服、再蓋一件毛毯、塞了懷爐、拿出吹風機──所有動作一氣呵成，日向的手腳開始回溫，也終於能夠順暢呼吸，影山看著他蒼白的皮膚逐漸恢復血色，總算放下心來。</p><p>一放心就想哭了，他的眼眶又開始發熱，自己老是被他惹哭，之後一定要好好教訓他，痛罵他好幾聲呆子，最好再敲個頭，看能不能把那些亂七八糟的東西全部敲出來，然後再抱抱他……</p><p> </p><p>「……我好想見你。」</p><p>日向抓著影山的衣角，眼角紅紅的。</p><p>「那時候也是。每次我想見你時你就來了。」</p><p>「呆子！」影山終於忍不住，朝日向咆哮：「你為什麼總是讓我擔心！呆子！」</p><p>但日向這次沒回他「不准罵我呆子！笨蛋！」反而咬著唇哽咽地要影山抱抱他。影山立刻丟下了吹風機隔著毛毯抱緊日向。毛毯暖烘烘的，拿來擦眼淚也剛剛好，影山順勢把臉埋了進去。</p><p>他抽氣著向日向解釋了手機定位與父親的事，日向也悶聲回應。</p><p> </p><p>「我總是感到絕望。」</p><p>日向總算向他坦白，將心裡過不去的坎，將心魔，將那些亂七八糟的東西都倒了出來。</p><p>「但現在我不會了！」</p><p>並大聲宣誓。</p><p>「再也不會了！」</p><p> </p><p>絕望，什麼是絕望呢。</p><p>他也將自己的絕望告訴日向，兩人在車內用力擁抱彼此，與世隔絕。</p><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>在這之後，他們不是回到自己的家，而是先去了一趟日向家。</p><p>「真的很抱歉。」</p><p>日向怯懦地向父母道歉，父母很快就明白他們的兒子回來了，而且總算克服了心魔，他們又驚訝又尖叫地抱上來，影山也難以倖免，被拉進了日向家的小宇宙裡，一群人在玄關又哭又笑。</p><p>後來也去了影山家。</p><p>影山的父親坐在椅子上對日向鞠躬道歉時，日向嚇得站起身來想請長輩不要這樣，結果這一站卻用力過猛，脛骨硬生生地撞上桌緣，日向慘叫著倒地，影山一邊罵呆子一邊關心他，影山母親慌慌張張地去拿急救箱卻拿成了工具箱，父親則對突如其來的混亂無所適從，只能維持原本的姿勢呆坐在椅子上，這一記插曲讓原先嚴肅的場面變得哭笑不得。</p><p>日向也向群組報了平安，通知如浪濤源源不絕，隔天到校時學生們抱著他每個都哭到不像話。</p><p> </p><p>在那之後的事，或者說正要開始的事。</p><p>「筆給你。」</p><p>「喔！有點緊張呢！」</p><p>「別把自己的名字寫錯啊。」</p><p>「才不會！我才想問你不會不知道你爸媽的漢字怎麼寫吧。」</p><p>「怎麼可能不知道啊呆子！」</p><p>「別叫我呆子！笨蛋！」</p><p>兩人在客廳吵吵鬧鬧地寫著一張表格，寫完後仔細地收進了資料夾內，放進包包裡，手牽著手走出了自家大門。</p><p> </p><p>「你覺得要不要辦個婚禮啊。」</p><p>「可以啊。」</p><p>「那要怎麼樣的？日式？西式？啊巴西跟義大利是不是也要各辦一場才對！我們一定要好好謝謝俱樂部裡的人吧！特別你義大利的隊友跟教練！」</p><p>「可以啊。」</p><p>「這樣的話那日本就來辦日式的，西式就在巴西跟義大利──啊！梵諦岡！可以辦在梵諦岡嗎！我想去梵諦岡！」</p><p>「可以啊。」</p><p>「……你怎麼從剛剛開始就那麼敷衍啊，不要只有『可以啊』！能不能說點別的！」</p><p>「但我是真的覺得可以啊。」</p><p>「不管！我們都要結婚了欸！多講點別的吧！」</p><p>「嗯……」</p><p> </p><p>那就說「謝謝你」吧。</p><p>謝謝你等我出生。</p><p>謝謝你與我相遇。</p><p>謝謝你讓我在無數個等待你的漫漫長夜中完整。</p><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p><p> </p><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p> </p>
</div>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>■Free Talk</p><p>沒了，這次真的沒了<br/>真的不會一路更新到聖誕節</p><p>這是找回初心與成長完整的故事，以日向的視點帶出影山的人際圈與成長<br/>因為與日向相遇，而逐漸成長為一個成熟完整的人</p><p>日向大膽的計畫其實一切都要仰賴影山對他無條件的愛與包容，這唯有全心信賴他才做得到</p><p>《他在白晝等待的漫漫長夜中降生》在數個夜晚的9點10分更新<br/>《他在等待白晝的漫漫長夜中完整》在換日更新（在blogger連載時有預約功能</p><p>本篇生賀至此也完整結束了，望各位滿意，我們下次再見</p><p>預約發布萬歲，科技萬歲<br/>謝謝看到這裡的您</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>